


Not Much Else I Can Do

by DisturbingBeauty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I suck at tagging, One Shot, because, gifted work, no more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingBeauty/pseuds/DisturbingBeauty
Summary: When she turns her head slightly, her dark hair falls slightly with the tilt of her head, and suddenly she’s staring at him like he means more to her than her home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrocookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocookie/gifts).



> Song: Can't Help Falling In Love (by whomever artist you choose, my favorite being Haley Reinhart) or Hummingbird by Never Shout Never
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy a piece written by a sleep deprived girl.

Her long legs, clothed in red with black polka dots, dangled over the edge of the roof, overlooking her beloved city. She looked dazed, her blue eyes full of a calmness that made the black cat next to her relax, even though he was ecstatic that they could spend time together outside of saving Paris. She swung them lazily, watching as the soft glow of the Effiel Tower lit everything up, to an extent, where everything had sense of warmness that took hold of her heart. 

Chat Noir, cross legged and staring at the view in front of him, sneaking a look at his lady, as she exhaled, her face seemed flushed. She had this look on her face, one he’d never forget, where her eyes were wide, soaking in all she could like she never could find it in her to get enough of this. 

Hidden behind her mask, he felt there was a part he’d never truly got to know, and in this moment, she allowed him a brief glance of the girl behind Ladybug, and for that, he’s added another reason to be grateful that she was chosen to be his partner, because she radiates everything that he finds right in this world. When she turns her head slightly, her dark hair falls slightly with the tilt of her head, and suddenly she’s staring at him like he means more to her than her home. 

And she leans in, slowly and unsure of herself, and he finds himself mirroring the gesture, and before he truly knows it, their lips touch for the briefest moment, and that’s when he lands. Or she does, he isn’t sure who fell first, but unknowingly they both had to, because he feels it. He feels her protection and determination through touches of gloved hands, and here and now, as her unsteadiness and quickened breath hits his tanned skin. He reaches up, but before he makes contact with her warm skin, she’s pulled away, and his eyes flutter open as she turns away. Now he clearly sees the way her pale skin is red, though it’s hard to originally, but he notices the color with his night vision. 

It takes her a minute for the effects of the city to wear off, and rush of the night to leave her confused. She stands, and he notices the girl behind the mask is gone, and replaced with Ladybug, strong, confident, and making him look ridiculous again, as he trips over his words to find anything to impress her. 

“Goodnight, Chat.” She whispers, turning on her heel and grabbing her yo-yo, but before she swings away, she casts a glance over her shoulder, and she looks almost disappointed to go, yet she does.

She gives everyone the hero they need, and want, as she makes her way away from him, and leaves him to wish she was still here.  
He turns to face the beauty of the city once more, before releasing his transformation, and suddenly there’s just Adrien. A boy without any protection around his heart, and completely in love with a girl he now realizes isn’t too far out of reach. Reaching up, his fingers skim his lips, barely touching the skin of which her lips had ghosted. Leaving behind weird words like tingles, and hopeless. 

He knows, he isn’t sure when, but he knows, there was no way he could’ve helped this. And he’s actually quite sure that he wouldn’t have, because he likes the feelings she gives and leaves behind for him to ponder silently alone. 

 

Chat Noir leaves the rooftop, silently and with a heavy heart, feeling completed.


End file.
